Coleman Czaj
Jedi Master Coleman Czaj was a male Ongee Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. He served with Torrent-5 Company during Operation: Knightfall on Naboo. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Jada Bariss Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1 He and his Padawan Jada Bariss were part of the task force formed by Master Mace Windu to save Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala from the claws of the Separatists on Geonosis. Once arrived there, Coleman ordered his Padawan to protect the entrances of the Petranaki Arena and not to lose sight of the mission, but Master and Padawan would soon be reunited within the arena when Jada and her fellow Padawan Tialla Ahksa were forced inside. He, like the rest of the surviving Jedi were saved and picked up by the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic led by Grand Master Yoda and ferried towards the battlefields of Geonosis. Master Czaj remained behind the battle lines but was able to direct help to his Padawan and Tialla who were in the field, saving them once from advancing enemy forces and another time helping them out by coordinating a bombardment of AT-TE at their location, clearing the way for them to progress on. Coleman was saved by the actions of his Padawan and her fellow Padawan and then repaid that favor by launching a mortar attack on the cannon emplacements that almost had them pinned down. He did also recieve the distress call from fellow Jedi Master Plo Koon but was unable to respond. He was at one of the forward command posts when Jada Bariss and Tialla Ahksa returned, forced to report that Separatist General Arek Vaa had escaped. He was impressed that they survived the battle and handled themselves so well. He whooly agreed with Master Mace Windu who assigned both Padawans away from the warfront and onto the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and then escorted his Padawan to one of the Acclamator-class Assault Ships. Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 2 Master Czaj and Master Secura spoke with their Padawans inside the Jedi Temple Command Center on Coruscant. Master Czaj announced he was going to Ilum to protect and secure an ancient Jedi Temple. Before he left he told Jada that she was to remain at Coruscant and resume her training until the time is right. He assured her that she would play her role in the war soon. With agreement from Master Secura, Master Czaj assigned his Padawan and Tialla Ahksa a new mission to escort a medical mission to the planet Espar. Tialla believed it was unique for two Jedi Padawans to lead a mission on their own without the oversight of a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master and believed Master Czaj had full confidence in them. Reign of the Galactic Empire Rogue Clones The Call The moment Emperor Palpatine initiated Order 66, the escorting Clone Troopers turned on Coleman, however he was saved by the commander of Torrent-5 Company and his first lieutenant Jesse. Captain Rex and Jesse escorted him towards a nearby Nu-16 Diplomatic Shuttle, but it was heavily protected by a group of Clones. Joined however by Lock and Starr, they decided to peacefully overpower the guarding Clones, instead of taking the shuttle by force. As their plan takes into effect, Rex pretends to have killed Coleman. As Jesse and Lock take down the Clones guarding the shuttle without killing them, Coleman and Starr move in. When one of the Clones manages to send a distress signal out to the fleet above Naboo. Preparing for retaliation the group splits up with Master Czaj remaining in the protection of Rex and Lock. Master Czaj travelled with Rex and Lock in their shuttle to an abandoned Seperatist outpost. Here they met back up with the other Clone team, but took a step back to allow the Clones to conduct a raid on the outpost, severing it of all Battle Droid forces. Master Czaj remained rested while the Clones attempted to find a way to get him off world, using a shuttle. This failed however, as Sergeant Barone had ordered a squadron of LAAT/i Gunships to conduct a bombardment on the base. He was transported away by Jesse and Starr, but explosions were seen near their last location, leaving his faith unknown. The Delta Chase Master Czaj was hidden by Jesse and Starr as they prepared to set a trap for the Clone Commandos of Delta Squad. He remained hidden, but was revealed to be alive when Jesse and Starr were captured and taken to the Molisher. He was stopped by Rex before he could do anything. He was guarded and led by Rex and Lock towards the capital of Naboo, where they hoped to capture and commandeer a troop transport to get off planet. He was as surprised as Rex and Lock about the Naboo Security Force being reinforced by Imperial Stormtroopers. He together with Rex and Lock hid within an abandoned Gungan ship, but he was tormented by the fact that he lost his connection with his Padawan through the Force. This he conferred with Captain Rex, and Rex assured him they would look for her if they got back to Coruscant. The morning after when Delta Squad attacked their position, Czaj and Lock got away thanks to quick thinking from Rex, who used detonators. The Death Hand I He appeared as a Force Vision to his apprentice Jada Bariss warning her of the Holocron of Whills and how death looms over all of them. He once again appears as a Force Vision to Jada Bariss, when she reaches the Holocron of Whills and warns her against obtaining the Holocron. When she persists in taking the Holocron, Czaj tells her to use a Pure Kyber Crystal to unlock it and its contents.